November
by Aldera Bright
Summary: High school football, Bree's first swim meet, Thanksgiving with the Alisters, plus more! Suggest stuff. -Aldera B.
1. Thanksgiving Plans

Drew's phone went off as he walked out of the ER after a long Halloween shift. Of course it was the last person he wanted to deal with: his dad's cell phone number flashed at him. They'd had tentative bits of contact -family group text messages, pictures posted on Facebook. With the latter he'd noticed his siblings plastering stuff about Brianna on the walls of both him and his parents. He wanted to think it was to make a point, but… He did the same thing regarding his niblings.

He answered the call. "Hey Dad. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Son, how are you?"

"Long shift. Really long shift. Halloween night. Never fun."

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?"

"No. What's up?"

"I've been following everything on Facebook really closely and your mom and I have been talking about it, and… We think you guys should come home for Thanksgiving. The Steelers are playing the day after and I managed to get three tickets."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was thinking Bree and her grandma could go battle the Day After madness while you, Rick, and I went to the game."

"Are you serious?"

"100%. I'll mail you the tickets if you'd like."

"You don't have to do that. We wouldn't miss it."

"We feel like we're missing out, being the only people that haven't met her yet. And we haven't met Rick as your husband either. You seem so happy."

"I am so happy. I have the best family in the world."

"Good. Well, we look forward to getting to hug them and welcome them properly."

"It's a plan. I'll book the flights as soon as I get home."

"Do that, but don't book a hotel. You're staying here with us and you're sleeping in the same bed as your spouse, just as it's always been for your siblings."

"Dad."

"I'm serious, Son."

"If you're sure."

"Positive."

"Okay."

"Love you Drew. Proud of you. And your family too."

"Thanks Dad. Bye." He ended the call and jumped in the air. "OH MY GOD!" he punched a fist in the air and called Rick. "Have you left for work yet?"

"No…"

"Then don't. And don't drive Bree to school yet either."

"Well seeing as it's your day to do that, I wasn't going to. Should I be worried?"

"No. Just… I have news. Good news. I'll be home in 10."

Drew made himself use cruise control to make sure he didn't speed. He pulled into the driveway, hopped out of the truck, and ran into the house.

He found Bree and Rick sitting at the table in the kitchen, a plate of toast between them.

"How was Halloween night?" Bree wanted to know.

"Terrible, but my dad called as I was on the way out."

"And you said it's a good thing?" Rick was wary.

"He invited us all up for Thanksgiving. To stay at their house. And you and me to attend the Steelers game with him the next day!"

"What?" Rick was shocked.

Drew looked at Bree. "You and Grandma apparently will have day after thanksgiving shopping plans."

"Cool!" She'd Skyped with her grandma, but hadn't met her yet.

"Tell your boss today. I know we tend to volunteer to work holidays, but not this year!"

"Will we still be back in time to go to the state football game if there is one?" Bree's high school team had been sitting in the top three pretty much all season.

"Yup. If it happens it'll be on Saturday. We'll fly back after the game on Friday."

"Okay. Good."

"Although I think I'm gonna pull you out of school for that week. Fly up there on Monday and then have the week to spend with them."

"I'll get my work done ahead of time," Bree promised.

"Me too," Rick nodded.

Drew grabbed his computer out of his bag and booked the flights, putting in all of the information. "Is this going to be your first plane trip?" he looked at Bree.

"Yeah."

"Big moment. Nervous?"

"Nope, excited." She grabbed another half piece of toast and then spread Nutella on it.

"Ha! She's on Team Nutella," Drew teased Rick.

"She literally just ate a piece with peanutbutter, so don't count your chickens yet."

Bree had a thought. She grabbed her phone and called her grandpa. She hadn't used the number yet, but it had been in there for a while.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grandpa, it's Bree."

"Bree! I take it Drew told you that you guys are coming up for Thanksgiving?"

"Yup. I can't wait. Dad booked the tickets to fly up on Monday, so we'll have like five days with you guys."

"Wait, which dad booked the tickets?"

"Oh. Drew. Sorry. Drew is Dad, Rick is Pops," she shook her head.

"Drew is Dad and Rick is Pops?"

"Yup. Just two dad things," she laughed. "Rick is Pops because he can pop his leg off."

Mr. Alister burst out laughing.

"C'mon, it makes sense," Bree argued.

"No, it does, it makes perfect sense. For some reason I just imagined you calling both of them 'dad'."

"Yeah, that would get way too complicated."

"But it doesn't other than that?"

"Nope."

"And you haven't been bullied for it at school?"

"Nope. Although I always think about 'what if?' and like I don't know. There are so many good responses I can't even pick. I mean… My dad is stronger than yours, my dad has a more important job than yours, my dad is more patriotic than yours, my dad is more selfless than yours, my dad is in better shape than yours… Which dad? Both of them. Yeah, no, part of me looks forward to the day. The person will get so destroyed," she spoke matter-of-factly.

"So life is good?"

"Life is great. Soccer finally ended and although I was just the manager, the coach let me do what I could with the team so I could build my stamina at my own pace. By the end I was scrimmaging with them. So cool. My best friends have been playing soccer for ages, but have agreed to go out for the swim team with me so we can all be in shape for track in the Spring."

"You're a jock."

"In this house it's impossible not to be, which is crazy because I've never been allowed to before because of CF. I don't even know that it's sports that I like so much, although they're fun, it's just cool to be active with your friends. I feel like I can do anything."

"And you can."

"Yup. Learn from the best is my motto, and that's what I get at home every day."

"That's awesome. We'll have to also play soccer when you guys come up here."

"Definitely. I have to get to school, but I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

"Bye Grandpa."

"Bye Granddaughter."

Bree giggled as she got off the phone.

"What?" Drew wanted to know.

"When I said 'bye Grandpa' he said 'Bye Granddaughter.'" She got up from the table. "I'm gonna go get dressed."

Drew looked at Rick once they could hear Bree upstairs. "She called him just to make a point about having two dads being normal, huh?"

"It sounded that way," Rick grinned.

He shook his head. "She's so your daughter."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

Author's note: Alright. Fine. Y'all get your story with multiple installments. But leave suggestions for what you want included!


	2. Protein is Bae

**Warning:: This chapter is rated T. Nothing explicit, but there are references.**

Bree was sitting at her desk before class started with a banana chocolate protein shake in front of her, when Caleb dropped by her homeroom.

"What is this?" he asked, grabbing the shake.

"Breakfast," she attempted to reach for it back.

"You don't like protein shakes! You don't drink protein shakes."

"Well maybe I do now."

"You've hated them. I've made you try like six different ones, both of your dads have made you try a bunch of different ones, you've repeatedly said they're stupid and pointless and only something that idiot jocks drink and…"

"Shut-up, give it back," she stood up and tried to take it from him, but he held it over his head.

"Admit it Bree, admit that protein shakes aren't all bad."

"I had early morning practice!"

"You're an idiot jock now too," he grinned.

"You shouldn't anger me before I've eaten," she folded her arms.

Caleb took the opportunity to take a swig of it. "Yum. What's in this one?"

"Chocolate milk, banana protein powder, and a couple of scoops of oats."

"You come up with that yourself?"

"Sort of," she admitted.

"So you voluntarily made yourself a protein shake."

"Again: I had early morning practice."

"Uh huh. See, now I'm gonna get to live the dream: cheersing my girlfriend with our matching protein shakes."

"Since when has that been your dream?" she scoffed, finally getting the shake back and taking a long swallow.

"Since 30 seconds ago when I realized it was a possibility."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my god. You are the biggest dork, I swear."

"I may be a dork, but I'm your third string varsity quarterback dork." The JV season had ended and he'd been bumped up for the run to State.

"Do I get a kiss for all this harassment?"

"Maybe." He grabbed the shake back from her and took another sip, then immediately kissed her, some of the shake spilling into her mouth.

She swallowed and pushed him away. "You are disgusting and a Cro-Magnon."

"But again: your disgusting Cro-Magnon," he laughed as he walked out of the room.

Bree looked at Laurie and sighed. "That man is going to be the undoing of me."

"As long as he takes care of the doing first, right?"

"That's the closest thing to tongue I've gotten yet," she shook her head.

Caleb found Bree at the end of the school day. "Gimme your cup."

"So demanding. Why would I give you my cup?"

"So I can make you a protein shake and we can drink them together in the hallway tomorrow morning and be the perfect couple."

"We are not that couple! I just started letting you hold my hand in the hallway and now you want me to drink a protein shake with you?"

"Just like the 50s, but better."

"I think that's going to a drugstore and drinking a soda together."

"And we'll be going to the gym and drinking protein shakes together."

"We're not my dads."

"But you are their daughter and a chip off the old blocks."

"True."

"C'mon, you know you want to."

"Most freshman quarterbacks would be begging their girlfriends to drink their biologically made protein shake."

"The comp of that is more like Gatorade; more electrolytes. Not what you need after a workout."

"You looked it up?"

"Of course. Because you're right: that's what my teammates want. Not from you, I'd kill them if they so much as insinuated, but from their girlfriends."

"And you?"

"Hooooo no."

Bree dug the cup out of her backpack and handed it over as requested, then wrapped her arms around him, making sure her body was fully up against his. She looked up at him as the desired effect was triggered. "You sure you don't desire that?" she spoke airily.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her, well aware of what she was doing. "I'm positive. Not working. Not gonna happen. This time next year, maybe a discussion. Maybe."

She stood up on her tiptoes and he leaned down and kissed her. She enjoyed the hormones that now had flooded her body too. "Okay." She kissed him one more time, not wanting the feeling to end. "Have a good practice."

"Will do."

Drew picked Bree up. "Weird to be picking you up at the normal time."

"Right?" Now her practices were in the early morning and she was able to carpool with a teammate that could drive herself.

"I noticed that your BlenderBottle was gone. Where is it?"

"Caleb has it."

"Did you loan it to him?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Why do you people care so much about my protein shake consumption?"

"Because protein is love, protein is life."

Bree rolled her eyes. "That's what he thinks."

"Did you drink a protein shake this morning?" he grinned at her.

"I made a banana/chocolate milk/oat shake. I needed something after my workout."

"And it was delicious, huh?"

"Yup."

"And now Caleb has your cup, meaning I'm assuming he'll be making one for you tomorrow morning."

"He's insisting that we drink protein shakes in the hallway together. That it's the 2010s equivalent of getting a soda."

"He knows how to treat a girl."

"Something like that. He's also officially been bumped up to varsity."

"Nice. Depending on how things go in the early rounds, he could see some big minutes."

"Yeah, guess we'll see."

"This is so great. My girl's boyfriend is bringing her a protein shake," Drew shook his head.

"It did make me feel good," she admitted. "Rather than eating so many carbs in the morning. I was full until lunch." She usually needed a mid-morning snack.

"See!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, y'all converted me. Congratulations. Now I just need to stay on top of this whole thing. I can't have his protein shakes outdoing mine."

"I have to think you'll have the advantage considering how many varieties of protein powder we have." It was a guilty pleasure buy for both Drew and Rick, so they had tons of it.

"That's a good point, but I have to give Caleb props on how much he goes out of his way to try and impress me. He may not have the fanciest protein powder, but I wouldn't put it past him to actually go the full way and use a blender."

"More worth it when you're making two shakes. I won't do it for myself, but if Pops also wants one then I will. And now you."

"Could be good. He actually gets to school right before it starts whereas I grabbed the stuff purely out of desperation. I was like 'well, I can get chocolate milk at school and then just mix it all together, fine.' Breakfast."

Sure enough, Caleb was waiting outside the locker room the next morning, with a blended banana nut protein shake.

"Oh my god, you did use the blender."

"And it's freaking delicious. Worth it when I'm making two of them."

"That's what Dad said."

"Sooo good." He held up his still-full bottle, he'd tried a small sip to make sure it was good, but wanted to wait for her. "C'mon." He dragged Bree to where his friends usually hung out before the school day started.

"Look at this boys, my protein shake brings the girl to the yard."

"I don't know about that," Bree told him.

He held up his bottle to her. "Someone get a picture of this."

She rolled her eyes but did as asked and allowed her picture to be taken with them 'cheersing' their yellow concoctions. "Am I allowed to drink it now?"

"Yes, yes you are."

She took a large swallow. "Alright, this is really good," she admitted. "Like really, really good."

"Banana, oats, walnuts, vanilla whey protein, some maple syrup, and almond milk."

"This thing has to have like 800 calories."

"Yours is about 350. Mine I think is 550 because I doubled the amounts of almond milk and banana."

"Fair enough."

"But you were right. That's 900 calories combined."

"So benevolent."

"I have my moments," he wrapped an arm around her.

She sighed and sipped her protein shake as he discussed the latest information on their next opponent with his friends. When the first bell rang, she looked at him. "Thanks for the shake."

"Any time."

"Careful, I might actually accept."

"For swim season?"

"Yeah. I'll trade off with you come Spring, but mornings suck."

"Deal."

She frowned. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You've come to all my games even though I came to none of your soccer games."

"I was the team manager!"

"Well and if I make you a protein shake then it makes it worth it for me to make myself a better protein shake, so…"

"Alright, that's fair."

He leaned down and kissed her. "See you third period."

"See you then."

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed. XO Reviewers, Subscribers, and Readers -you guys are the best! Still taking plot requests for this, although have at least three other plots planned for inclusion during 'November,' so if you want something specific to the month, let me know ASAP. -Aldera B.


	3. If You Can't Take the Heat

Bree got to school the morning of her first swim meet and found Caleb. "Hey."

"Hey Swimmer Girl." He hugged her and then handed her the shake he'd made. "It's more of a smoothie this morning; no workout so I figured you could use the carbs."

Bree took a sip of it. "Yum." She leaned up for a kiss and he happily obliged.

"Frozen raspberries, frozen strawberries, frozen blue berries, a banana, ice, vanilla whey, and some orange juice."

"Best boyfriend ever."

"I'm your only boyfriend ever."

"I stand by what I said."

"Best girlfriend ever."

"I'm your only girlfriend ever."

"I stand by what I said," he teased back.

"You two are so cute," his best friend Michael looked at them.

"I don't know about that," Bree told him.

"No, we totally are," Caleb disagreed. "I'm even skipping practice tonight to go watch her swim. I'm going to get in weights immediately after school, but then I won't be there."

"And Coach is fine with it?" Bree wanted to be sure. They'd won their first state game convincingly, but each week got more and more challenging.

"I told Coach that I was going to watch my CF girlfriend whose lungs were recently transplanted swim in her first meet. He couldn't say no."

Bree rolled her eyes. "I'm not your sick puppy."

"Exactly. But I have to make it sound that way if I want to see you beast."

"I'm not going to beast. It's my first swim meet ever."

"And my family'll be there and your whole family'll be there and it's going to be amazing."

"And Laurie and Haley's families. Our section is going to be nuts." She couldn't wait. "It's your first time meeting my whole family. Are you nervous?"

"No."

She pouted at him. "Not at all?"

He held his hands up. "Your family's full of athletes. I'll be fine."

"My dads have been telling everybody how you make me a shake every day. So maybe you have a point."

"I totally have a point."

"Okay."

The first bell rang and Bree looked at him. "I'm feeling benevolent. Lean down."

He did as requested and she handed him her phone. "Here. Cheek kiss selfie with me holding up my smoothie. I'm putting it on Facebook."

He grinned hugely and took the picture, then kissed her. "You're the best."

"You're too obsessed with social media. I'm the girl. I'm supposed to be obsessed with social media."

"Who's the girl in your parents relationship?"

"Yeah, see that's different because I AM a girl."

"Balance. You want more affection. I want more public affection."

"Just 'cause then you don't have to see my scar."

"Bree."

"I know you say you don't care."

"I don't care. If you didn't have that scar you wouldn't be my girlfriend." He frowned. "Are the nerves hitting?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

"Go to class. Drink your shake. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay." She kissed him one more time.

"I believe in you."

"Thanks."

The nerves she experienced with Caleb that morning were only the beginning. At lunch the swim team sat together and Bree could only pick at her food. By the end of the day she was a shaking nervous wreck.

"Bree, you're going to be great. It's your first meet ever, there are no expectations," Haley told her as they changed into their official team swimsuits.

"Isn't it also your first time in competitive athletics, ever?" one of the team captains looked over.

"Yeah," Bree admitted.

"So no expectations. Go out and do what you've been doing in practice and you'll be fine. We have a good team. You're swimming against good girls every day and you're never last."

"Who is this team?" Bree wanted to know.

"Tiny Episcopalian school from Round Rock. I looked at their times from last year -we've got them," the best junior on the team spoke. "This is just for goodwill among the denomination."

"Okay." Bree realized that whether she wanted to or not, it was too late to back out now.

"C'mon Miss I-Survived-Foster-Care-And-Lung-Transplantation, you're gonna be scared of a pool?" Laurie teased.

"Why do you always use that?"

"Because you're braver than all of us."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, now let's go," Haley grabbed her.

Laurie grabbed her other side and the three walked out of the locker room together wearing their warm-up jackets and swim caps, with their swimsuits underneath and Bree had to admit she felt ridiculously cool.

As soon as they came in sight range to the three families, a huge cheer went up.

"See, who's got the biggest cheering section? We do." Haley spoke matter-of-factly. "And more specifically, you do."

"Yeah, I do," she could admit that. She saw Caleb and caught his eye, although he was standing with her dads and letting the rest of the family mob her first. Her cousins, aunts, and uncles all gave her big hugs.

"Can I get a picture of the three of you?" her aunt requested. "We need to order family cheering section shirts, but wanted your faces to be on them."

The girls happily obliged and a picture approved by all three was taken.

"We'll have them in time for the meets starting in December."

Haley frowned at Bree. "How many shirts do you have?"

"Seven. And I've only been in this family five months." She wore them with pride, not caring at all that a majority of them were in support of kids under 10. They were her cousins and she was the proud biggest cousin.

"To be fair it's been football season," Laurie pointed out.

"And I refused to let them make shirts for soccer season. The manager doesn't need a cheering section."

"But the swimmer does!" Pops grinned.

"Yes, she does," Bree agreed. She walked over and hugged her dads then hugged Caleb. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. They already asked my size so they could order me a shirt. They also said I'd have to get in on the family Facebook group."

"Oh my god."

He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her. "Miiiine."

"You have way too much confidence."

"Good thing I have you to balance me out."

"Mhm."

The meet was called to start and the girls headed off, assuring the mass of family that they'd come check in periodically.

As it came time for Bree's first race, she was full of butterflies. "I can't do this," she felt like she was having a panic attack.

Caleb from a distance saw what looked like Bree freaking out. He casually made his way through the mass of people; conveniently most meet officials were staff at school and so they knew who he was and let it go. Football perks. He found Bree against the wall behind the block she'd be racing off of in mere minutes.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Bree, look at me."

She did as told.

"You're great. I love you, your family loves you, your best friends families love you, my family loves you, nothing bad is going to happen. Just get in that water and swim your heart out and you'll be great. I promise."

"Do you pinky promise?" Bree had no idea what else to do.

He held out his pinky. "I pinky promise. I'll be right here."

"You're not supposed to be right here."

"I'm the quarterback. I do what I want."

Bree didn't feel like she could argue. "Okay."

They stood on the side with Bree holding his hand until it was time for her to get on the blocks. She took off her jacket, mentally going over her race plan. Her race plan was mostly 'swim fast and don't stop until you touch the wall for the second time,' but she guessed she'd figure it out as she went.

"Take your marks," the announcer spoke and a hush fell over the crowd.

The gun went off and Bree dove in.

Caleb walked up to the blocks so he could yell at her properly. She was going out a little high, but he figured it was fine because the adrenaline would take care of it. "C'MON BREE, YOU'VE GOT THIS, ONE MORE LAP, TOUCH THAT WALL, GO!" he screamed as she approached the wall.

He heard a "BREE! BREE! BREE!" chant start by her family and shook his head and grinned. Her beginnings were humble, but her reality was top notch.

As soon as she touched the wall, there was the loudest cheer that had been heard all day.

"You did it Babe!" he grinned at her.

"I did it." She turned to look up at the screen. She was third in a race with four people. "I didn't come in last."

"But even if you had." He reached an arm out to help her up out of the pool.

The team manager came and handed her a towel as she moved out of the way for the next heat. "Great job, Bree!

"Thanks," she grinned. She dried off and then wrapped the towel around her waist and took her jacket back from Caleb. "Alright, you've got the supportive boyfriend thing pretty down pat."

"Thanks. I try."

"You succeed."

They walked over to where Caleb's family had joined the mix with hers, Haley's, and Laurie's. "You think you guys were loud enough? I could hear you while I was swimming."

"Embarrassed?" Drew grinned.

"Nah, you guys are making up for 14 years worth of missed sports events, huh?"

"Yup," Rick nodded.

"But seriously, are you proud of me?"

"Everyone starts somewhere and not everyone starts by picking up third place JV points."

"It was JV? I thought I was C team."

"Against most schools. This one is tiny enough that the meet only has JV and Varsity," Caleb explained.

"And they still let me swim."

"Your time wasn't a bad time at all from everything I've read," Rick told her. "And this was your first. With tons of nerves."

"Oh my god, I was so close to running away right before."

"Yeah, we could tell," Drew nodded. "Caleb had the wise idea to make sure it didn't happen."

She rolled her eyes. "He told me he loved me before the race."

"BREE!"

"You did."

"You didn't even acknowledge it."

"I had other things on my mind."

"Honestly at this point I don't care what he told you as long as he got you in that pool," Rick looked at her.

She looked at Ashlynn. "My boyfriend says 'I love you' for the first time and all my dads care about is that it got me to complete my stupid race."

"Priorities," Drew nodded.

"But that's big."

"You'll have other boyfriends but only one first race."

"Plus, if you can't tell that he loves you by this point… We might have started needing to help you get the idea and that's no fun," Rick nodded.

"The question is… Do I love him?"

"Um, yeah, I would say ya do," Drew nodded, having watched Bree scribble his name over and over again in her math notebook. "You know what shows up on your mirror because you've written it in the steam so many times?"

"Dad!" she was embarrassed.

"What? What shows up on her mirror?" Caleb wanted to know. "Is it Caleb + Bree, 'cause I write that a lot."

"Hooo no, it's so much worse," Bree admitted.

"I won't say it, but… She loves you. Trust me," Rick told Caleb.

"Whatever," Bree rolled her eyes. "I have to go get back to my teammates. I'll come see you guys after the meet." She looked at Caleb. "Can you come and wait for me at the blocks again for the rest of my races?"

"Definitely. I'll be there ten minutes prior."

The rest of the meet went well; Bree swam in three more events, picking up two more third place finishes and even a second place finish. She was proud. She'd done what she came to do, no ambulance had been called, her dad hadn't been needed, life was good.

She put her warm-ups on, grabbed her bag and backpack out of the locker room, and then headed with Laurie and Haley to see their respective families.

"Your aunts, uncles, and cousins took off but said to tell you congrats," Drew told her.

"I can't believe they stayed as long as they did. I tried to get over here after my last heat but couldn't make it happen."

"It's okay. They just wanted to see you swim and they did. Because you did. You swam in your first meet."

"I did. I did it. My lungs have done me good. And actually… When Aunt Sue gets ready to order the shirts, can we order one for my donor family?"

"Of course."

"Gotta show them that I'm making the most out of the gift."

"You don't have to show them anything. But if you want to, I think it's a great idea."

"Okay."

"We're going to take off, but congrats on your first swim meet!" Caleb's mom told Bree.

"Thanks." She gave her a big hug. She gave Caleb's dad and older brother hugs too, before hugging her actual boyfriend. "Thanks for being the best boyfriend ever."

"I'm just glad I finally got to support you the way you've been supporting me for the last 10 weeks."

"It's going to be chaos with both of us officially in season."

"Beautiful, wonderful chaos," he agreed.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I did want you to be brave, and I did want you to just dive into the damn pool, but I do actually love you. It wasn't just a motivational talk."

"Good to know."

"No 'I love you too'?"

"Nope."

"But you do love me."

"Maaaaybe."

"Bree. You're being a PITA."

"And that's _why_ you love me."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay."

Bree grinned. "See you tomorrow." She released him.

As Drew, Rick, and Bree walked out to the two respective vehicles, Drew looked at her. "So why didn't you say 'I love you' back?"

"Because I'm going to come up with a better way to do it. I don't know how yet, but you know how you always tell me relationships are about compromise? He likes his PDAs. I'll find some super public way to do it."

"Got any ideas?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll stop an intended murderer and then give the media a picture of us."

Rick laughed as Drew rolled his eyes. "Ours. This is our child."

"Yeah… I have to go to work." He hugged both of them. "Don't wreck his life too badly with whatever the two of you plan."

"And by wreck you mean make his life? We'll do our best," Bree laughed. And she knew it was true. While she and Caleb had their differences, she was positive she loved him, and had the evidence to prove that they were better together.


End file.
